


Lost Items

by PassMeTheCoffee



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, but it's cute and they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassMeTheCoffee/pseuds/PassMeTheCoffee
Summary: "Then I will prove it is not mine!"Lucio's face brightened with a smile at the promise. "Very well," he moved from the door and towards the desk chair, "I am sure you won't mind me around if I don't look.""Look?""Well," Lucio swiftly took the seat across the room and turned his back to Sandalphon, "is there another way to prove you innocent, other than trying the garment on?"
Relationships: Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Lost Items

**Author's Note:**

> i've been mad for over two days that nobody ever had this idea so I had to write it myself. it's surprising how u dont write for over a year then sandalphons crazy vogue legs go brr and suddenly youre back to writing??
> 
> n e ways english isn't my first language so if you see anything that does not make sense, please let me know in the comments so i can edit it?

Sandalphon's face was burning red.

"This has to be some sick joke."

"There was no mistake," Lucio stood unmoving in the doorway, holding the garment, "I washed your pile of laundry separately."

_ I never collected a pile in the first place,  _ Sandalphon thought and desperately searched for a place to fix his eyes on, other than the visitor's face and the very freshly washed, very not his stockings held up in the air between them.

"There is no shame in wanting to feel pretty," the voice came again, "but if you are sure this accessory does not belong to you, I will make a round and ask the other crew members if they know the owner."

Sandalphon's hand slammed the door shut before Lucio could set out on his journey to embarrass both of them in front of everyone else. The eyes he has been avoiding were immediately back on him.

"Changed your mind, Sandy?"

Sandalphon was sure his entire body was consumed by an endless inferno. Gods above, the irrationality of the situation was beyond his comprehension. He could swear he has never seen this kind of attire on a man, let alone owned a piece of it himself. Yet somehow Lucio was there, claiming it came from his closet,  _ threatening _ to ask the others what is the truth. Anyone would believe Lucio after all.

"I don't think you should ask anyone this kind of question," it was obvious the first one to visit would be some lady, probably having multiple pairs of stockings herself, she without a doubt wouldn't spare a few comments about the mistake too. Sandalphon would never live it down, "we must… investigate it. Privately."

"Oh," Lucio looked at him with deep acknowledgement in his voice, "now that you say it, it sounds like the right thing to do. Then, how do you say we will bring this item to its rightful owner?"

_ Ah _ , always a step ahead of him. Sandalphon might have not planned that far. "Let me think," he took the stockings in his hands. They were plain enough not to remind him of anyone in particular, but didn't look too cheap either. Thin black material was simple, only decorated with delicate lace where the straps of the garter belt would connect, nothing of the kind Sandalphon has seen that would classify as daywear, "could it belong to someone that isn't a fellow crew member?"

"Nonsense," Lucio shook his head, "I have learned that by the skydwellers' customs, such a private garment should not end up in the common laundry basket. No visiting skyfarers have been here in the recent days, too," the material seemed brand new and if it has ever been worn before, the washing has undone all the signs of its previous usage. Still, somehow it made its way to the basket, and what's worse, Lucio was not the type to let the matter go so easily.

"...and aren't you the one who has worn similar pieces before?"  _ Huh, _ Lucio's voice stopped his train of thoughts. Sandalphon could feel the red making its way back to his face.

"That does  _ not _ mean anything!"

"But it does," Lucio insisted, giving his usual soft grin, "and your secret is safe with me, just admit throwing the stockings in the common laundry basket was merely a mistake."

Sandalphon's death grip on the cloth was moments away from wrinkling the material, "then I will prove it is not mine!"

Lucio's face brightened with a smile at the promise. "Very well," he moved from the door and towards the desk chair, "I am sure you won't mind me around if I don't look."

"Look?"

"Well," Lucio swiftly took the seat across the room and turned his back to Sandalphon, "is there another way to prove you innocent, other than trying the garment on?"

It was absurd. But what was already said had to be done and he was most certainly not going to risk the embarrassing situations that would occur after letting Lucio cross his doorstep with the issue unresolved. Sandalphon would not back out on his words. If he had to humiliate himself, he would drag Lucio down with him.

"Don't you dare to peek," Sandalphon scolded seeing his friend's shoulders shake with a soundless laugh. The boots of his armor were put neatly on the floor by the bed where he was seated pulling down the leggings. It would go fast. He was going to put the stockings on and Lucio would see they clearly don't fit. That would make him realize his wrongs, maybe fluster him a bit, but Lucio would leave the room and hopefully never bring it up again. However, he couldn't help but feel like the stockings fit him perfectly. The material felt tight but stretchy, dark color getting lighter where it pulled more, accenting the shape of his legs, ghosting over his skin almost as if it wasn't there.

"Are you done?" Sandalphon's hand was pulling up the stocking past his knee when the question came.

"Almost," he replied, standing up and pulling down his undershirt as far as it could go. The lace ended not too far above his knee, there was not much he could cover with a shirt other than his underwear starting to feel a bit too tight, "you can look now. But only for a moment."

Looking up to Lucio's expression, Sandalphon still couldn't tell the answer, "Well? They seem too tight around my thighs, As you can see the size is off," that was a lie. "You were mistaken after all."

Blue eyes remained fixed on the said area, unblinking, taking in. Lucio would seem very concentrated on solving their dispute by observation, if it wasn't for the way the tips of his ears turned slightly warmer than the rest of his face.

"I apologize," he breathed, "this is not the result I had expected, however…" the eyes wandered back to Sandalphon's face, now different, more piercing, "is there any way I could help my dear friend ease the discomfort? I would hate it if any part of you suffered from our little experiment."

Allowing Lucio to bewitch him the way he unintentionally did was not a part of the plan. Sometimes the pretty words matched with the pretty face were a true blessing, luring in income to Sandalphon's food stall, sometimes they were a curse. Like in that moment, when Sandalphon felt as if he was standing completely exposed to Lucio's hungry, burning eyes. They followed his movements carefully as he sat back down on the bedding.

"Perhaps you need some refreshment," Lucio's figure was closing in until their bodies almost touched, towering over him, "just like the drinks you make, maybe you need a little ice?" now he was leaning down, his palms touching the sheets as Sandalphon dropped down on his elbows. The blankets felt pleasantly cold. "Or maybe my hands could be of any assistance, I am unsure whether or not I am skilled in massage, but," Sandalphon could swear the air has never felt so thick in his lungs before, "...allow me to free you of this uncomfortable attire."

Sandalphon let himself sink down on the bed entirely, looking up at the face framed by white strands of hair. Lucio's intentions were clear, and he was waiting for Sandalphon to confirm. Not being able to handle the eyes staring at him so intensively, he turned his head to the side, "Actually," Sandalphon's hand wandered to Lucio's back pulling him closer in as he spread his thighs to make more space for the body crowding him from above, "my shirt is more of an inconvenience now."

The reaction was instant as one of the man's hands found its way under the cloth, pushing it up to his chest and carefully over the head, letting the air kiss the heated skin and making it tingle. The other hand's fingers tangled in Sandalphon's hair tilting his head up and back gently, forcing their eyes to lock again.

Lucio looked like he would make them both sink down into nothingness right there, together.

"I thought you would never ask," he panted out and leaned down to press feverish kisses to the exposed neck. He was hungry.

In moments Sandalphon could barely control his own breathing, it came ragged, heavier, suppressing the whines that begged to make their way out of his throat when Lucio bit down or licked on the particularly delicious spots. Only then he noticed how forcefully the arm reaching behind Lucio's back was pressing him down on top of his own body.

"No need to let go," Lucio assured when Sandalphon's hold jumped and softened, "touch me however you need to, Sandalphon."

"You planned this out, didn't you."

"Hah," Lucio rose his head and pressed a kiss to Sandalphon's cheek, "but my plan worked, has it not?"

Sandalphon put the free hand against his chest and pushed him away gently, sitting up, "if your plan was to adore my thighs from up close then go ahead and execute every part of it."

Lucio was down on the floor settled between Sandalphon's knees in a blink of an eye. Curious hands traced the lace gripping the muscles, leaving a trail of burning touch. Looking at the scene before him, Sandalphon hazily wondered whether the master Lucio had mentioned before had anything holy in himself to create someone capable of such things.

Hot lips resumed their journey across Sandalphon's body, together with hands sliding slowly up his legs to spread them further, then joined by teeth nipping softly at the inner part of his thighs. His body dropped back down on the bed with a sigh that sounded a lot too loud, maybe way too loud for a room with walls this thin. Sandalphon couldn't tell, the hot breath ghosting higher and higher up was getting too distracting from the reality and rational thoughts.

"Take it off," he managed, working up all his willpower not to make his legs tremble, "Lucio, please, n-no more teasing."

The hands obediently found their way to Sandalphon's underwear, pulling swiftly as the other cooperated lifting his hips up. Then almost instantly, Lucio's lips met with the newly exposed plains of sensitive skin. Sandalphon's hand reached out to grab for a pillow to cover his face with, but in vain as Lucio seemingly aware of his intentions stopped his ministrations and leaned to the side, pressing his cheek to the shaking thigh, "grant me one more wish and let me hear everything," he smiled.

"T-that's unbecoming of the supreme primarch to act so shamelessly when anyone could hear," Sandalphon's words would sound like a scold back, but his voice overcome with desire made them come out like a plea. Lucio's smile widened.

"Trust me. Nobody will listen this time."

Somehow, the reassurance coming with the promise clouded Sandalphon's mind enough to blur the thoughts of holding back as Lucio grabbed one of his legs to put it over his shoulder to lean in closer. But he wasn't moving any further, the eyes came back up and stared intently at the primarch's face.

"What is it now," Sandalphon bit out as he looked up. He was getting impatient.

"There is one more skydweller custom I've learned," the fingers came back to their favourite spots around the lacing, stroking softly but never going where they were truly wanted, "when someone really wants something, they say  _ please _ ."

_ There's no dignity left in my position,  _ Sandalphon thought and once again pushed himself up on his elbows. Lucio was waiting still and unflinching, but one could tell by the look on his face that he also was hoping for any kind of action to come soon. And if that was the price of getting to witness him just as wrecked, it was worth paying. Sandalphon was going to have all of his attention, and a bit of the upper hand as well. "Lucio," it was sweet watching the man gasp as Sandalphon tilted his chin up with two fingers, "will you now  _ please _ do me a favour and suck my dick?"

Lucio didn't need to be told twice, immediately breaking apart from where his face was pressed to the other's thigh, leaning forward and sinking his lips down as far as he could go. His hands went back down to Sandalphon's hips, holding them down to his bed to keep them from shaking, jerking up as he started moving his head. He desperately tried to keep eye contact with Sandalphon but the other's head was already tossed back wantonly as he let himself go, body moving in waves along with groans growing in volume.

Sandalphon knew he wouldn't last long as soon as he heard himself moan in reply to Lucio's tongue doing all kind of tricks to his body, reducing him to a trembling mess of  _ ah, yes _ and the encouraging  _ keep going _ . Lucio must have felt especially proud of himself as he pulled off and stuck fingers in his own mouth watching Sandalphon's shocked expression, only to sink his lips back down on the cock moments later as he pushed the tip of a wet finger inside him. The reaction was instant, Sandalphon's body tensed as he came with a shout, grabbing desperately onto the messed up sheets around him. Lucio let him ride it out, carefully as Sandalphon came down from this orgasm and started to regain focus on his breathing.

"I haven't ruined the stockings," Lucio laughed as Sandalphon helped him stand up and get on the bed.

"That would be a terrible waste for the future," he admitted as he sat back against the headboard, pulling Lucio into his lap and allowing him to cage him with his arms against the wall, "we can't have them ruined when I still have some ideas."

"Ideas?" Lucio asked, pulse still thumping in his ears without showing a sign of stopping anytime soon as Sandalphon was carefully untying his pants and sneaking his hand inside. Having made enough space to move his wrist around freely he grabbed Lucio's aching cock, feeling the man fall forward to his chest with a moan on his lips. The first few strokes proved Lucio was just as desperate as he was moments ago, rolling his hips in jerking motions and searching for friction.

"If the stockings aren't mine, then you're the only person who had seen them other than me," Sandalphon's wrist was twisting carefully accompanied with a cacophony of whines right next to his ear. Lucio really knew no shame, "I believe you must also try them on," and with the final press of his thumb he added, "so I can bend you over my desk and you too can prove your innocence?"

That was enough to push Lucio over the edge, arms holding the body up against the headboard gave out overcome with pleasure and let him fall forward completely to Sandalphon's chest. With a few skilled strokes Sandalphon had him coming, gasps feverishly spilling from his lips. The movements inside his underwear slowed down but never ceased until Lucio rose his head from when it was pressed to Sandalphon's shoulder and batted the hand away half heartedly, feeling himself become more oversensitive to the touches. His pants without a question needed a washing.

"Doing okay?" Sandalphon was staring at him with an expression warmer that the one reserved for him most of the time before. Lucio leaned in for a kiss in reply, feeling the other's hands coming up to wrap around his back.

"Very okay," he said, parting their lips after a few moments, "I am planning another batch of laundry today."

Sandalphon laughed pulling Lucio closer in for a hug "If that is so then I believe I'm ought to help you with it."

"But that's a plan for later," Lucio let himself sink boneless into the warm, welcoming hold, "for now I want to think about how I reduced the supreme primarch himself to this improper state."

"You would enjoy that, wouldn't you," Sandalphon tried to make his tone drop back to the usual colder one. "You are so lucky that I love you," he sighed.

Face hidden in the other's shoulder, Lucio could feel himself smile.

"I really am."


End file.
